everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
George (Ro)
is a white tom with one green-yellow eye, and one blue eye. He is a rogue of Oriental and Maine Coon descent. He is the brother of Charles, Henry, Jacob, James, Victoria, Charlotte and Margaret, and son of Richard and Constance. After the death of his mother, he, Victoria, and James broke off from the rest of their family after hearing from Henry about possible abandonment. He and his other two siblings live in a nest made of moss and twigs, and they are about eight fox-lengths from LakeClan territory. Description Appearance :George is smaller in comparison to his siblings, due to his thin, short pelt. However, he is still larger than some of the cats he view occasionally while hunting prey for himself and his siblings. He is taller than some of his other siblings, and has a short, sleek, chervil-white pelt, of thick density. His pelt is groomed several times a day, when he gets the chance, and is very vain in matter reguarding it. :He shares the standard, basic graceful build of the oriental cat - large ears that are rounded at the tip, a long tail with a fluffy tip, long, thin limbs, and rounded paws. He also possesses a small, narrowed muzzle, and rounded paws. He has somewhat mastered the grace and agility of his heritage, being able to dash some long distances with his long limbs. However, this does not mean he has perfected this skill - he still trips because of his long limbs. :George's eyes are more unusual than any of his sibling's. One eye - on the left, is a azure color, with a few flecks of green scattered in them. The right eye, however, is a green-yellow, flecked with warm amber hues. The eyes are normal compared to his body, and rounded a bit. His skin is of a pale color, and his whiskers are of average size and length, and of white color. His teeth are of a white color - although yellowing is already starting to show in some of them. Health Physical Health Mental Health Personality Skills and Abilities Life Backstory :George was born to Richard, a tom with traces of Maine Coon, and Constance, a she-cat of Oriental descent, along with his brothers; Charles, Henry, Jacob, James, and his sisters; Victoria, Charlotte and Margaret. The kits survived their infancy, and grew up fast - although when they hit twelve moons of age, Henry, Charles, and Victoria were not of their maximum height - they had only recently grew to it. The eight kits were quarrelsome; they often got into fights, and Constance had to often scold their for their behavior. George was the most sickly of his siblings - and therefore he did not get into as many fights in early kithood. However, as time progressed, he often argued with Jacob over things as unimportant as string. Eventually, this stopped, and he matured into a independent individual - however, he became quite greedy and selfish when he did. :However, upon reaching their second year, Richard, one day, had collapsed. He was now getting on onto his years - these kits were not his first litter. Prior to their birth, he mated with several "high-class", as he called them, she-cats and successfully had kits, due to the simple fact that his owners were breeders. It did not take long for him to pass, and when he did, the kits and his surviving mate grieved - even the stoic Charles, who rarely ever showed emotion when he had reached maturity, and if he did, would usually be stubborn about it. :As a result of the grief, Constance could not go on without her mate. She ended up taking her own life, by falling off a high point of a fence, which broke her neck. It had only been a half-moon since Richard's death, and now their surviving kits were left alone by themselves and their owners. One day, Henry had reported frantically that he had heard the Twolegs plan to throw them out, as there was too many to care for. Divided, three of the kits - Charlotte, Henry, and Charles - went to live on as loners. James, George, and Victoria then left to become hostile rogues - leaving only Margaret and Jacob left in their home. Roleplay Family Father: Richard - Deceased; Unknown Residence Mother: Costance - Deceased; Unknown Residence Brothers: Jacob - Living, Henry - Living, Charles - Living, James Sisters: Victoria - Living, Margaret - Living, Charlotte - Living Trivia Quotes Images Character Pixels Category:Rogue Category:Toms Category:Bbun's Cats Category:Kit Category:Kittypet